1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus separates characters and a background image from an original image.
When detecting a character in an original image, a rectangular area is identified which is circumscribed to a black pixel set obtained in a labeling process, and the rectangular area is set as a character detection target if a size of the rectangular area is small, and on the basis of a labeling rate, a circumference length rate, or the like, it is determined whether the rectangular area is set as a character detection target if a size of the rectangular area is large. The labeling rate means a ratio of the number of pixels in the black pixel set to the number of all pixels in the rectangular area, and the circumference length rate means a ratio of the number of black pixels adjacent to white pixels to the number of all pixels in the rectangular area.
However, when detecting a character in the aforementioned manner, if a size of the rectangular area is large, it is required to calculate the labeling rate, the circumference length rate, or the like, and therefore, it is difficult to detect a character in a short time.